


the last word

by fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin), LoonyLupin



Series: Chapter and Verse (Varric Tethras x Min Hawke) [17]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Act III, F/M, Kirkwall, Post-Dragon Age II Quest - The Last Straw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: Parting words between Hawke and Varric before Hawke leaves Kirkwall, perhaps for good.





	the last word

That was it, then, wasn’t it?

The Chantry ruins still smoked and Meredith was a red crystal scar in the Gallows square, and Hawke was leaving. Without him.

“Kirkwall’s your home,” she choked through tears and a leaky nose. “And it’ll need you after — after all this.”

As usual, a clever tongue turned tied around her. Seemed like he could say anything except what he needed to.

“Hawke,” he tried. “Don’t go. This wasn’t your fault. They can’t do anything to you.”

But the world was unfair, and he knew the words were flimsy and false before they left his lips. It was known throughout the city how closely she associated with Blondie. His hands, intended or not, had left hers bloodied too.

She shook her head, silently calling him out on his bullshit. Like always. He loved that about her.

“Just… be careful, won’t you? I hate tragedies.”

“Varric, it’s all you fucking write.”

“That’s why I’m sick of them.” The moment hung between them. He could say more. He could say everything.

But he didn’t, the coward to the end.

“I don’t know what I’ll do without you,” she said. He didn’t remember speaking after that. Who wept first? He wasn’t sure. There was an embrace, fierce, height-mismatched, precious. And she left.

He knew what she’d do without him. She’d get along. She was that kind of person, after all. Kept going, kept fighting, even at the worst. She’d be all right. Maybe he would be too.

He stuck his hands in his pockets. He smelled the acrid sear of drakestone, and he headed home, alone.


End file.
